


Summertime

by LadyAJ_13



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Choose your reading, Friendship, Gen, Music, Pre-Slash, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAJ_13/pseuds/LadyAJ_13
Summary: Morse and Max attend a jazz music festival.





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on my multi-chapter WIP but in the meantime I'm being absolutely bombarded with little fic ideas as well... so have a mini Morse/Max moment that's more seasonally appropriate.

Morse lays out the blanket, anchoring it in the two corners with his shoes. Max unpacks the picnic. He's brought a couple of baguettes, some cheese, grapes – nothing fancy, but things to pick at while they enjoy the music and sunshine. No booze, because that was Strange's responsibility, and he's cried off sick. No dessert either, because that was down to George, who's been roped into a five a side game instead.

He thought it might be awkward, just the two of them. It is a little, he thinks, as he settles cross-legged on the soft blanket. But also not. He watches Morse stretch out on his back, eyes closed against the sun. The band are already in the swing of things; a soft jazz sound, playing classics that people know and appreciate. Max isn't really a jazz fan – he's pretty sure Morse isn't either – but he bobs his feet in time as Morse taps one hand along to the rhythm.

The drummer goes off on a solo, and Morse shudders. Max laughs at the face he makes, screwed up as if in real pain. “Extemporisation not your thing?”

“He's changed the whole rhythm,” Morse complains, rolling to his front and shielding his eyes with a hand. “Look at the people dancing, they don't know what to do. He's lost the melody, the whole heart of the piece.”

The music swings back into place, keys and singer picking up the tune, and the dancers find their footing again. Max sees Morse physically relax, melting back into the blanket.

Until the bass solo.


End file.
